Ghosts?
by xEkAcPuCx
Summary: What if Marissa wasn't able to reach the piece of wood that night on the beach with Trey? Is she rendered defenseless or will she be saved, and by who? MarissaAlex
1. Saved

Okay, here's a fic that I started like the other week. It takes place from where Trey tries to rape her. This fic takes scenes from actual episodes and combines them with my take on them. I take out a lot of scenes though. All of the scenes I do include, have Marissa in them. So there won't be a scene without Marissa. So yea, this is a Malex fanfic.

Saved

Chapter 1

"I've seen the way you look at me. No ones ever been this nice to me…" Marissa tries to pull away from Trey as he holds her wrists.

"It's because you're Ryan's brother!" She tries to pull away again but Trey tightens his grip around her.

"No, it's more than that, and you know it…" Marissa is really struggling with Trey and begins to be frightened. "And I get it, you don't want to hurt him, but he doesn't have to know…" He has his arms wrapped around her now while Marissa's arms are trapped.

"Trey, just let go!" Trey tries to kiss Marissa, who continues to struggle to get free from his grasp. Trey then pushes her to the sand, bringing himself down on top of her. "Get off of me!" Marissa was trying to push him away but he was too strong and heavy. Trey moves his mouth to her ear.

"Come on, Marissa. No one needs to know…" He begins to kiss Marissa's neck as she begins to panic.

"Please! Get off!" He ignores her and begins to take off her shirt. Marissa looks around desperately, crying for help, she doesn't see anyone, but she sees a wooden log nearby. She tried to grab it but Trey saw her and took it before she did.

"Oh no you don't." He threw the log out of Marissa's reach and renewed his attempts at taking off her clothes. He ended up ripping her shirt slightly which caused her to freak out even more. When she felt his hands reach for her waist, she closed her eyes and braced herself for the worst.

But all she felt was Trey's body collapsing on hers. She opened her eyes to see an unconscious Trey and the wooden log next to her. She was still crying when she pushed Trey's body off of her and turned to see the person that haunted her dreams for the past two months. They stared at each other for a few minutes and Marissa was too shocked and surprised to be able to say something when Alex turned around and left.


	2. Memories

Memories

Chapter 2

Marissa quickly picked up her stuff and ran in the direction that Alex ran off in. She hadn't expected Alex to run off so soon, and she wanted to talk. She wasn't going to declare her undying love for her, she wasn't ready for that yet, but she wanted to apologize and say how much she missed her. When she got on the road and off of the beach, she looked around, but found no trace of Alex. She didn't hear any cars or sounds besides the ones coming from the water. She looked back at the beach, remembering that Trey was still there, she ran to her car and sped home.

As soon as she got home, she jumped into the shower. She tried to get the feeling of Trey's hands off of her body, but staying in there too long made her feel uneasy. After drying herself and putting on a pair of pajamas, she lay down on her bed and stared at the ceiling. _'She's in Newport and she saved me…'_ She turned to her side so she could open a dresser that was next to the bed. After removing some clothes, she pulled out a picture frame, and touched the glass longingly. It was the only picture that she had of herself and Alex, together. They were laughing and smiling on the beach, in their swimsuits, on the sand.

"Where are you? Why did you leave me, again?" Tears came to her eyes as she thought of Alex leaving for the first time.

"_I think I might go back home..." Marissa couldn't believe what Alex was saying, she was really leaving Newport, and it was all her fault. "Save some money, go back to school… Actually looks kinda fun…" Marissa wanted to tell her that she didn't want her to leave, that this was all a mistake, but she didn't have the courage to, she was such a coward. So, she looked at the bon fire, away from Alex's sad eyes._

"_Yea, from really far away…" Marissa turned back to see Alex's, almost desperate, eyes. _

_No words were exchanged between the two as they looked at each other, longed for each other, but nothing was said, so nothing was done… Marissa got up and smiled, which Alex followed suit, and they hugged. It was heart wrenching, Marissa could hear Alex trying to stop her tears as she buried her face into Marissa's shoulder, and Marissa just held on desperately, not wanting to let go, crying, just trying to not let the moment end, but Alex pulled away._

"_Come on, you're gonna miss the human pyramid…" They both laughed, but out of necessity. _

_They walked back to the bon fire, side by side. Marissa wanted to reach out and grab Alex's hand, just like the night at the Bait Shop, but was too afraid to. Marissa watched as Alex touched Ryan's shoulder, and caused him to turn around._

"_I'm sorry…It wasn't about you…"_

"_I know… It's okay…" She turned around to face Marissa again. Marissa wanted so much to tell her that she loved her, and that she made a huge mistake about spending so much time with Ryan, but didn't. So, they looked at each other, Marissa watched as Alex looked her up and down, one last time, just as she did when they first met, before giving a weak smile and walking off, and all that Marissa did, was watch._

And tonight, Alex had come and saved her, she didn't know why, or how she was there, but she didn't care. She was just glad that she was. Her cell phone ringing interrupted her thoughts and she wiped her tears before answering without looking to see who was calling.

"Hello?" She was hoping it was Alex, but it wouldn't make sense for her to call.

"Hey, Marissa, it's Ryan. I was just calling to see how you were."

"Oh, I'm fine." She sniffled a bit as she tried to contain the disappointment in her voice.

"You don't sound fine, is something wrong? Did something happen to you?"

"What? N-no. I must have caught a cold when I was outside today…" Ryan didn't really believe her, but didn't want to push the subject. He'd ask Trey about it when he got back.

"Oh, then I'll let you get some rest… Night, Marissa."

"Night, Ryan…" She put down her phone and picked up the picture frame again. After staring at it for awhile, she picked up her phone and went to her contact list.

"Alex Kelly…" It was barely a whisper, but it was the first time she had said Alex's name in such a long time, and it tore her apart. It was the first name on her list but she hadn't dialed the number in two months. She didn't delete the number, because if she did, she would have felt that there was no tie between her and Alex anymore. Also, if she deleted it, she would have no way to reach her when she had the courage to tell her how she really felt. She closed her phone and looked away in disgust. Even after Alex saving her, she didn't have the courage to call her and say thanks. She put the picture frame back in the drawer and closed her eyes, trying to forget about Trey, and this night. When she closed her eyes, she saw Alex, saving her from Trey, and tried to imagined Alex, there with her, holding her protectively, like she would all those nights before.


	3. Aftershock

The Aftershock

Chapter 3

"Hello?"

"Marissa, don't hang up."

"Look, I told you to stop calling me." Marissa hung up the phone angrily. _'Why won't he just leave me alone?'_ She then stared at the phone. _'Why hasn't she called to see how I'm doing? Doesn't she care if I turned out okay or not?'_ She took a few breaths to calm herself. _'I have no right to be mad at her. I'm the one who should call. I hope she's not mad at me…'_ She shook her head and pulled her eyes away from the phone before looking into her mirror. She sighed as she lightly ran her fingers over the bruise that hard formed on her collarbone. She grabbed a jacket and put it on before heading out the door.

Marissa was at her locker getting some books when she felt someone touch her shoulder.

"Hey." Marissa turned around startled and glared at Ryan.

"You shouldn't sneak up on people like that." Ryan thought she was kidding so he replied back, playfully.

"Oh yea, and why's that?" He grinned at her expecting her to smile as well.

"Because they might be angry." Marissa thought back to the same conversation that she had with Alex awhile ago. Alex was only joking when she said it, but, now, Marissa really meant it.

"Oh, sorry." Ryan gave an apologetic smile before leaning in to kiss her, it caused her to flinch. He pulled back and looked at her. "You okay?" She nodded slightly.

"Yea, I guess I'm just not used to the hallway kiss yet." She closed her locker and walked away. _'I'm just not used to you, anymore…'_ Ryan looked at her curiously before following her.

"So…Anything crazy happen while I was gone?" Marissa stopped and put a finger to her chin, as if in thought. _'Well, if you don't count your brother trying to rape me and Alex saving me, then, no.'_

"No… It was pretty much the same as usual." She moved her hand to her neck, reaching to play with her necklace, but then remembered that she no longer wore it. So, she just kept her hand on the collar of her shirt. Ryan didn't know whether to be relieved or worried when Marissa said Newport was the same as usual. _'Things always happen in Newport…'_ He shrugged before they started walking together again.

"So, how's this weekend for that date?"

"This weekend?" _'This weekend would've been our three month anniversary…' _

"Yea, is there something wrong?"

"What? No…this weekend is great… But, let's talk about this later, okay?"

"Okay…" Marissa gave a confused Ryan, a quick kiss on the cheek, before running off somewhere.

Marissa was heading to the parking lot when she spotted Trey there, looking around. She stepped back, behind a bush and looked back at him. She then spotted the back of some blonde's head, getting into a jeep. _'Alex?'_ She stuck her head out further trying to get a better look at the person she just saw, without getting seen by Trey.

"What are you doing?" Summer looked at Marissa strangely. Marissa jumped at Summer's voice and then turned to her.

"Summer, hey! I was, uh…I was…waiting for you! My car is completely out of gas, could you give me a ride?" Summer looked at Marissa's hopeful expression and nodded.

"Sure, c'mon." Summer began walking and motioned Marissa to follow her, but then stopped noticing the other brunette stayed in her place.

"Um, I left a book inside. Could you pick me up around back?" Summer raised an eyebrow before shrugging.

"Yea, whatever." Marissa watched Summer walk away before turning her head back to the parking lot. She saw that Trey had sat down on a bench with his head in his hands. She looked past him to try to find the girl in the jeep, but she was nowhere to be found. _'Damn, she's gone.'_ She sighed before leaving to go to the back of the campus.


	4. Imagining Things

If this confuses you, I'm sorry. I was trying to make the whole, Marissa makes out with Ryan but sees Trey, turn into. Marissa makes out with Ryan, and sees Alex, but then sees Ryan again and is freaked out. Hahaha. So yea, sorry if you're just like, what the eff is this crap. Hahaha, thanks for reading! plox review!

Imagining Things

Chapter 4

"Hey…" Ryan looked up to see Marissa standing at the pool house door.

"Hey, I was gonna pick you up…" He stood up and began walking over to her.

"Uh...it's okay, I wanted to…surprise you…" She began shifting around nervously. "Is this okay for a comic book launch?"

"It'll do." He smiled before wrapping one arm around her waist and pulling her into a kiss. She closed her eyes and imagined Alex was one touching her, and kissing her so Marissa wrapped an arm around "Alex's" neck and responded back with much enthusiasm. Marissa pushed "Alex" down on to the bed. Marissa got on top of "Alex" as she continued to kiss her. After a few seconds, "she" rolled Marissa over, so that "she" was on top and kissing Marissa's neck. _'Alex isn't this rough…'_ Marissa opened her eyes to see Ryan. She pulled away from him and blinks a bit. Ryan looked at her, confused. She closed her eyes for a few seconds before opening them again to see a concerned "Alex" on top of her. Marissa smiled at "Alex" and "Alex" began kissing her again. After another few seconds, Marissa opened her eyes to see Ryan again, and starts to get nervous. Marissa watched Ryan's worried expression before closing her eyes and thinking of all the times Alex had that look on her face.

"Are you okay?" Ryan's voice turned into Alex's. She moved her hand to her forehead before calming down a bit. She swallowed before giving "Alex" a reassuring smile. Marissa pulled "Alex" closer to her by the neck as she kissed her. "Alex" began attacking Marissa's neck again and after a few kisses, she placed one on Marissa's lips. They stared into each other's eyes, but after awhile, "Alex's" face contorted back into Ryan's. Ryan kissed her neck again while Marissa frowned. She shook her head slightly and tried to get free. She felt Ryan move his hand to her chest, and try to kiss her again on the lips, but Marissa shoved Ryan off of her. Ryan sat there confused while Marissa got off the bed quickly.

"Hey. Hey, what's wrong?" He got off the bed and tried to move closer to her. She was backing up to the door.

"I'm sorry. I cant do this. I thought I could, but I...too much has happened."

"Okay, it's alright." Ryan tried to grab for her hand but she had made her way outside of the pool house.

"I'm sorry." Ryan stood there dumbfounded as he watched her leave.

Marissa was laying on her bed, crying, thinking about Alex. _'I miss you so much…' _She was wiping her tears away as she felt someone touch her back. Marissa sat up, startled to see Trey. She got off the bed and moved away from him. She was trying to stop her tears as she spoke to him.

"How did you get in here?"

"Uh…the back door was open." They looked at each other for a few seconds. "Look, I just wanna talk." She looked away from him.

"Get out."

"Look, I'm sorry, Marissa. I was out of my mind." He tried to get closer but she moved back.

"And that's an excuse?"

"Look, I didn't plan it, okay? It just, it just happened." She sent him a challenging glare.

"I don't want to hear it."

"Look, I just want things to go back to what they were… I never meant to hurt you."

"Me. Me? What about Ryan? I mean, he's your brother. He loves you! He would do anything for you!"

"Look! I said…" He calmed himself down before getting any angrier. "I said I'm sorry…" Marissa just glares at him. "You don't want to accept my apology? That's fine. But, I want you to promise me something. Promise me you won't say anything to him." Marissa scoffed at hearing Trey's request.

"Get out!" Trey smiled since Marissa didn't say no. "Get out before I call the police!"

"You wouldn't."

"Try me." Trey left the room after a couple of seconds of looking at Marissa.

As soon as he left, she gave a sigh of relief and wrapped her arms around her waist. She went to her window and closed it before sitting back on her bed. She stared at her phone. _'I need to talk to her…'_ She picked it up and dialed Alex's number. After three rings, the voice mail came up, but it wasn't what she expected.

"_Sup, bitches. Alex isn't at her phone right now because we're probably having hot – Jodie? What the hell are you doing? Give me back my –"_ And it beeped. She hung up her phone and sat there in disbelief. _'Jodie?'_ Marissa got angry before turning depressed. _'She's back with Jodie…'_


End file.
